An Assassin's Assistant
by HumoRRomance
Summary: Overlooking a single inconsistency can lead to mass chaos and entropy. When the precursor Juno made the protein to reincarnate her husband, Aita, she overlooked a small possibility which led to others changes and now we have a female sage. Previous story line scratched and re written. Chapter 1 revised with maaaajor changes. Please Reread.


Chapter 1: **Last Moments Of The Creator**

Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she walked into the room where he lay, the lamps sending orange glows at shiny jet black walls, she had found the solution, she had done it. And now it was time for him to depart from this world, for her to end his suffering.

There lay her dying husband, dying because of a miscalculation on her part, how could a human have sustained the power of a precursor? She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she walked up to the bed where her husband lay.

"I reckon I don't have much time left" he said, looking at her, his voice raspy, barely audible. As she heard this a sob escaped from her lips and more tears followed. She felt his hand squeeze hers and she looked up into his eyes, "It's not your fault, love. I'm the one responsible for this state of mine" he said, his mismatched eyes giving away his identity to anyone who looked at him. He was the maker of the observatory, a member of the precursor race, a superior being known by the name of Aita.

"I was the one who volunteered for the experiment to be carried out on me" he paused "I failed to prevent the first war, for the first time, I failed" a single tear trailed along his cheek. He looked into his wife's eyes and pulled her close, Juno rested her head on his chest and wept, Aita's hand patted her auburn hair in a consoling manner. He breathed in and began "I also reckon that you have a solution to the request the I made many months ago" he prompted and felt his wife's body moves away from his as she looked into his eyes and took a deep breath to ready herself.

"Yes, I have successfully created a protein to synthesize and replicate your genetic code into the human DNA" She said in a monotone, her voice taking on a tone of a teacher, which her husband had lovingly dubbed as her 'Wisdom Mode'. She continued "The protein, although present in all the human DNA, will remain dormant and will not only replicate your features but also transfer your memories to the one born with a higher level of your Triple-Helix DNA" she finished and stood up.

"You will now no longer have to suffer in that disgusting cage" she opened her satchel and retrieved her silver dagger. She bent low to give her husband a last kiss and straightened up, Aita looked at the goddess that stood over him, his wife and companion through all his happiness and sorrow. She was just beautiful as the day he first met her. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. When he had first met her, she had been standing over him pretty much the same way that she was now, complete with the dagger.

He had been, quite literally, floored by her beauty and also because she had thrown a knife at him.

But that's another story.

He chuckled, causing the woman to look at him incredulously. Still smiling he lay down, taking a deep breath, took her hand with the dagger and placed it over his heart. "We will meet again, my love. For now, free me from this cursed existence." He closed his eyes and brought her other hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

Juno closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but they flowed nonetheless. "Goodbye, my love" she murmured and with a loud sob, thrust the dagger into his heart. She looked into his eyes and saw the life ebbing away from them, "we will meet again" she whispered and then collapsed on the floor. Letting the tears flow freely.

And with Aita's demise, began the cycle of the sages.

Men who possessed both the looks and the memories of Aita. But in the synthesis of the protein, a very important property of the humans was overlooked. Those who had both human and precursor blood flowing in their body, altered the protein and mutations began to develop.

And well, let's just say thing's don't always go according to plan.

**There ya go, I was really unhappy with my earlier version of the story, so I decided to begin from scratch. My first story, hope you liked it. Be kind R&amp;R.**

**I promise things will get more interesting in one or two chapters, so please stay with the story.**


End file.
